zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Botw patch 2.1
Botw patch 2.1 came on december 1st 2019, it fixed bugs, complaints and added a few new features Bug fixes Various bugs were fixed heres the list: * 1Whistle Sprinting * 2Fast Travel Softlock * 3Clip Into Walls Using A Horse * 4Horse Clip * 5Missing Chief Softlock * 6Endless Magnesis * 7Dark Beast Ganon Out of Bounds * 8Panic Blood Moon * 9Out of Bounds Castle * 10Frozen Guardian Beam * 11Bullet-Time Bounce * 12Voice Acting Switch * 13Daruk's Perfect Parry * 14Bow Spinning * 15Mini Guardian Combo * 16Flying Ganon * 17Fall Damage Cancel * 18Scope Clipping * 19Horse Scope Clipping * 20Stasis Clipping * 21Ollie Clipping * 22Cryo Clipping * 23Blood Moon Clipping * 24Locked State * 25Spinning Head * 26Shield Clipping * 27Extended Shield Clipping (ESC) * 28Instant Shield Clipping * 29Skew Bounce * 30Stasis Launch * 31Super Launching * 32Bullet Time Launch * 33Bullet Time Storage * 34Flying Machine * 35Horse Sliding * 36Bomb Smuggling * 37Seal Sliding * 38Stuck with a Seal * 39Shield Sliding * 40Shield Hovering * 41Faster Turning * 42Horse Stamina Refresh * 43Arrow Duplication * 44Hold Smuggling * 45Stand on a Horse/Bike * 46Horse in Teba Cutscene * 47Reset Runes * 48Sword Smuggling * 49Bow Smuggling * 50Free Compendium Pictures * 51Weapon Durability Glitch * 52Shield Durability Glitch * 53Burn Timer Reset * 54Guardian OoB * 55Bomb during Revali's Gale * 56Camera View Glitch * 57Horse Factory * 58Healing on a Horse * 59Get Damage on a Horse * 60Infinite Guardian Parts * 61Infinite Treasure Chests * 62Horse Weapon Duping * 63B-Lock * 64B-Lock: Stuck in Place * 65B-Lock: Stuck in Running Animation * 66B-Lock: Moonwalk * 67B-Lock: Slide * 68B-Lock: Hover * 69Ragdolling Bokoblin * 70Glitched Shop Items * 71Flying Rope * 72Invisible Link * 73Goddess Glitch * 74Hyrule Overloading * 75Lizalfos Curse * 76Flying Guardian Boat * 77Sanctum Zip * 78Delete Koroks * 79Floating Campfire * 8090s Loading Screen * 81Mess with Dye Cutscene * 82Malice Glitch * 83Kilton Overload * 84Korok Softlock * 85Apparatus Glitch * 86Apparatus Glitch: Heart Duping * 87Apparatus Glitch: Early Master Sword * 88Apparatus Glitch: Void Out Everywhere * 89Apparatus Glitch: Climate Immunity * 90Apparatus Glitch: Death Mountain Everywhere * 91Apparatus Glitch: Transfer Potion Effects Complaints Lynels each have less attack power and 500 less health Guardians do a bit less damage Setting for motion controls or controller controls for apparatus puzzle Gain special item from Hestu for getting all korok seeds Cave systems with 20 new shrines Spirit orbs can be bought for 1000 rupees from a monk in faron region Spirit orbs can be sold for 300 rupees to the monk in the faron region More horned statue locations Can buy weapons which have a limited amount of from grante When sliding down in rain it only goes half the amount of height it goes down Rain slipping doesnt take stamina Rain is less common Blood moons are more common Blood moons dont refill boss health Thunderblight ganons shield is able to be hit with an arrow Ancient arrows do more damage to bosses Korok seeds can be sold to hestu for 100 rupees Korok seeds can be brought from hestu for 1000 rupees Pausing game gives peaceful music Rank IV guardians are nerfed New features Able to snap pictures of terminals for divine beasts in others section Able to snap divine beasts in monsters section Silver and gold hinox Diamond talus Gold diamond talus Green bokoblin Green moblin White lizalfos Green hinox Amber talus Green maned lynel Triumph mode To be continued Random map generator To be continued